


refuge

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: The Snow Mountain Killers — Yeti Cool Brothers [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Punk Hazard Island, Speculation, Triple Drabble, these boys have very little information in canon so i took them and Ran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Dr. Vegapunk was the first person to speak to them without fear.
Series: The Snow Mountain Killers — Yeti Cool Brothers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866979
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	refuge

**Author's Note:**

> it's the yeti cool brother's birthday and i'm back on my bs

Rock and Scotch were victims of their circumstances.

They had no family to speak of. Everywhere they went, people saw them as monsters. Everyone they met was, at the very least, a good 50 feet shorter than them. No one took the time to greet them, to consider the possibility that they were harmless. Thus, they lived their lives with only each other as company.

Dr. Vegapunk was the first person to speak to them without fear.

He introduced himself, he learned their names, and welcomed them with open arms to the island of Punk Hazard. At a remote research facility, hidden away from most of civilization, Rock and Scotch finally felt at home. The climate at the time was moderate, but they kept cool with frequent dips in the ocean and a custom-built freezer that served as their shelter. They were always well-fed, and even learned how to hunt so they could provide for themselves.

The doctor took good care of them in exchange for one thing: their willing participation in his research.

Thankfully, it was never anything too intrusive or painful. He assured he had no plans to harm them, and despite their past, the yetis were inclined to trust him. At most, they’d have to provide a blood sample; and even with a needle as big as Vegapunk himself, they barely felt it. Since it was hardly an inconvenience, they were happy to contribute to any scientific endeavors they could.

Vegapunk always treated them as equals, regardless of his studies. He took care of the yetis as if they were his own children. For the first time in their lives, Rock and Scotch didn’t feel like freaks of nature.

Still, when they heard the explosion from the opposite side of the island, they fled without looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> we didn't get much of anything in canon for them so! i'm taking a guess. i think if they _were_ on PH pre-disaster, as long as they were far away enough from the lab, they'd have a chance of surviving. and if they were around long enough that caesar got to know them, he could've just called them back over to hire them once he took over the research facility. at least they were a lot more comfy on the cold side of the island. idk maybe i'll explain more of my ideas in future fics so this makes more sense.
> 
> anyway i'm not caught up and don't know if any of this conflicts with canon, but i'm having fun so who cares right ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
